I am not Beautiful!
by Arnamus34
Summary: A Gaara and Rock Lee Yaoi Pairing Chapter story. Warning! YAOI! IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ AND ANY COMMENTS ABOUT YAOI THAT ARE BAD WILL BE DELETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not Own Naruto!

A/N: XDDD I AM BACK TEH MASHTAH OF YAOI!!! TEH KILLAH OF FILLAH!!...ook I don't know about that last one...buut...you know...W/E well you guys know of my work Kiba Kankuro and SasuNaru ^.^ well We are back to finish off the Kiba Kankuro chapter or well start a new one except with Rock Lee and Gaara!!!! LETS GO TO TEH ACTION!!!!!

Gaara and Rock Lee were just done with the Kimimaru battle and were laying on the grass. "So why did you come back?" Said Lee to Gaara "..." Gaara Silenced "Hm...you don't got much to say do yah?" Lee said "Not really..." Said the red head plain and simple "Well Do you atleast gotta place to stay" said Lee "not exactly" Gaara said grunting to get up and Lee said "well come stay at my Place" Gaara then gave him a funny look "Why would you let me?" Gaara asked curiously "Why wouldn't I?" Lee said "Don't you hate me" Gaara asked "Ovcourse not" Lee jumped up "And Obviously you don't hate me cuz you saved me!" Gaara then looked up hopfully and said "true.." and then Lee after arguing with Gaara for a few minutes went to his place with Gaara.

They both arrived and went in Gaara dropped his Gaurd on the floor with a loud "THUMP" cuz of the heavyness and Lee said "I'ma go and get the sheets for the couch so I can sleep on it and you can take the bed" and then Gaara said "No...you don't have to I really don't sleep anyway..." and Lee looked confused "You don't...?" and Gaara said "No don't you notice the Ansomnia's dark spots on my eyes" and at that Lee took a close look at Gaara's eyes "oh...I see I thought you just Wore Mascara" at hearing that Gaara felt kinda angry and his eye twitched but then Lee smiled and said "Sorry I know that must be kinda embarrassing" all the Anger dissapeared. "I'll be right back I'm going to change for bed real quick" and ran off, Gaara took that time to snoop around and looked in Lee's room and looked in a drawer that said "Personal" on it.

Leave it to Lee to actually Labal what he didn't want people to see

and Gaara rolled his eyes and tried to open the drawer but it was Locked he then used his sand to form a key and unlock it. He looked through some crap about Youth some crap about Hard work some crap about Health some crap about Gai Sensai and found a picture of him. "what in the.." Gaara said to himself because he found the Picture had a heart around it. O.O Gaara was shocked because He was told when he was younger what a Heart meant.

"Gaara what are you Doing?" He snapped out of his dream world and quickly hid his picture and all the crap and turned nervously "uh..uh...um nothing...." then Gaara saw his wet hair and towal rubbing it and his Tight almost being able to see every curve and bend with the silk like Fabric it was made of.

"Gaara what's wrong?" Lee looked confused and then Gaara presses him agianst a wall and forced a kiss making Lee blush enfuriatingly. "Your beautiful" Gaara said and Lee cried "NO I'M NOT!!" And Lee moved quickly and ran off.

What did I say?!

Gaara Raced after Lee

A/N: XD I BET YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA PUT TEH SMEX IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

Gaara: I DID YOU ASS!!

Rock Lee: YEAH WHAT'S HOLDIN YOU!!

A/N: don't worry guys it's in the next chapter...

Gaara: BETTER BE!!

Rock Lee: YEAH I WANT GAARA IN ME!!

A/N:......

Gaara:.....

A/N: Lee you know everyone can see this right?

Rock Lee:...oohhhhh riight...uh...hehe..*Waves* hi everyone...O///O...

Gaara:...wow Lee...O//////O

A/N:...Wo-DID GAARA JUST BLUSH!?!?!

Gaara: yeah...

Shino: HAHA

A/N: DID SHINO JUST LAUGH!?

Ino: SAKURA IS MY BEST FRIEND

Sakura: INO'S MY BEST FRIEND!

A/N: ARE SAKURA AND INO NOT FIGHTING!!

Rock Lee:...I can't believe it...

A/N: *Points at Butter* I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER!!

Naruto: *Jumps out from behind Couch* BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!

A/N: *Scared*uhh..ok Naruto....

Orochimaru: ohhh Jakey!! I want mah Smex!!

A/N:...O.O!!!!

Kabuto: WHERES MY SMEX!!! *Jumps on Orochimaru*

Orochimaru: AHH KABUTO I TOLD YOU I'M A PEDOPHILE I'M NOT GAY!!!

Kabuto: I'M NOT 25 I'M Actually 15!

Orochimaru: I TO-your what?

Kabuto: 15

Orochimaru: your under age lets go to my room

Kabuto: Hang on I have Hand cuffs in my room

Orochimaru: oohhh!!!

*Kabuto and Orochimaru walk off holding hands*

A/N, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Rock Lee, Gaara, and Shino:........O.O!!!!!!!!!

A/N: well that concludes one odd story Bye!!! sexual....XDD!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: It is Friday 1/8/2010, The next chapter to this story is expected to be up this weekend. You can depend on it. I mean at least one chapter, I'd hope to get two up. But anyway as a way to make up for my absence I put together a small strip here of the Naruto gang singing the song "Teh Internet is for Pr0nz" ((Translation from my language ot English is, The Internet is for Porn.)) :D Enjoy :D

Sakura: I get to teach a whole Genin class all by myself! I'm going to teach something Modern! something Intelligent! Something updated! The Internet! :D.

*Singing*

Sakura  
The internet is really really great

Jiriya  
For porn

Sakura  
I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait

Jiriya: For porn.

Sakura: Huh?-There's always some new site.

Jiriya  
For porn!

Sakura: I browse all day and night.

Jiriya: For porn!

Sakura: It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light

Jiriya: For porn!

Sakura  
Jiriya!

Jiriya: The internet is for porn.

Sakura  
Jiriya!

Jiriya  
The internet is for porn,

Sakura  
What are you doing!?

Jiriya: Why you think the net was born? Porn porn porn!

Sakura: Jiriya!!

Jiriya: Oh hello Sakura-chan!

Sakura: You are ruining my song

Jiriya  
Oh me sorry, me no mean to

Sakura: Well if you wouldnt mind please being quiet for a minute so i can finish?

Jiriya  
Me no talkie

Sakura: Good...I'm glad we have this new Technology!

Jiriya: For porn-Oop!

Sakura  
Which gives us untold opportunity

Jiriya: For P-.

Sakura: Right from you're own desktop

Jiriya  
For ---oh sorry.

Sakura  
You can research browse and shop  
Until you've had enough and your ready to stop

Jiriya: *Can't hold it in and starts hopping on one leg* FOR PORN!

Jiriya  
The internet is for porn!

Sakura  
Noooo

Jiriya: The internet if for porn!

Sakura: Jiriya!

Jiriya  
Me up all night honking me horn to porn, porn, porn!

Sakura  
That's gross you're a pervert

Jiriya: Ah, sticks and stones Sakura-chan.

Sakura: NO really, your a pervert! Normal people don't sit at home and look at porn on the internet!

Jiriya: Ohhhh?

Sakura: What?!

Jiriya: You have no idea! Ready normal people?

Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Itachi, and Naruto  
Ready--- ready ----ready

Jiriya  
Let me hear it!

Jiriya and the guys: The internet is for porn!

Rock Lee  
Sorry kate

Jiriya and the guys  
The internet is for porn!

Rock Lee: I masturbate!

Jiriya and the guys  
All these guys unzip their flies  
For porn, porn, porn!

Sakura: The internet is not for porn!!

Jiriya and the guys.  
PORN!, PORN, P---

Sakura  
HOLD ON A SECOND!

Now i know for a fact that you, Naruto, check your portfolio and trade stocks online

Naruto  
That's correct.

Sakura: And Shika, you buy things on

Shikamaru: Sure!

Sakura  
And Itachi, you keep selling your possesions on Ebay

Itachi: Yes I do!

Sakura: And Lee, you sent me that sweet online birthday card

Rock Lee: True!

TREKKIE  
Oh, but Sakura-  
What you think he do . . .after? hmm?

Rock Lee: . .yeah

Sakura: EEEWWWWW!

Jiriya and the guys  
The internet is for porn!

Sakura  
Gross!

Jiriya and the guys  
The internet is for porn!

Sakura  
I hate porn

Jiriya  
Grab your dick and double click

Sakura  
I hate you men!

Jiriya and the guys  
For porn, porn, porn!  
(harmonizing) porn, porn, porn, porn

Sakura: I m leaving!

Jiriya and the guys  
Porn, porn, porn, porn  
porn, porn, porn, porn

Sakura  
I hate the internet!

Jiriya and the others  
Porn, porn, porn, porn

Jiriya  
The internet is for

Jiriya and all  
The internet is for

Jiriya and all  
The internet is for PORN!

Jiriya  
YEAH!

AN: That came together Nicely...

Itachi: I will kill you...

Naruto: That was fun! Believe it!

Rock Lee: I don't masturbate!...*mumbles* I have Gaara to take care of that for me...

Gaara: Damn right.

Jiriya: Eh I liked it.

Shikamaru: What a drag...I can't sing.

Hidan under piles of rocks: DAMN RIGHT YOU CAN'T SING!! WAIT TILL I GET UP THERE I'LL MAKE YOU SING THE SWEET SONG OF YOUR DICK BEING CHOPPED OFF!!

AN: o-O?...Jesus um...Can we get a cement truck over here?

Hidan: OH HELL NO!


End file.
